Velum Alas
by burningRavev
Summary: The story of a blind girl dealing with the horrid people of school, and the self-important brats of her life.


_**Velum Alas**_

What I wouldn't give. What I wouldn't sacrifice. What I would be willing to do. All for the chance, even for a split second, to see the beauty of the world. Blind wings…her name in English. Why was she called blind? Blind is for the blind, she can simply not see, that doesn't make her blind, it makes her unable to see. Velum was a very bland girl, as other called her. She didn't smile, she rarely laughed at jokes, and she was more focused on schoolwork, than friends. This made her obviously unpopular, but she wouldn't get in very serious trouble if she smacked someone upside the head with her cane. She used the long white stick to make her way around, people would always leave things for her and others to trip over, in turn getting them in trouble for damaging the students item. Yet, this is her story, her life. Why should she speak of such misbehaved students? She will anyway, but in time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1.)<strong>_

Beginnings are bittersweet.

Morning was white, greeting her with nothing. The awful august chill, it was strange here. The winters were long and bitter, the summers were brutal, the springs were even worse. And fall was freezing. Standing up, she would slide away from the blanket, the crisp air going down her spine and up her pajamas. Shivering to the sudden change, she grabbed a towel that her mother set on her desk, taking that and the given clothes, she would walk to the bathroom, knowing by instinct what to do and where to go. After taking a warm and steamy shower, she would dress in the pure black jeans, the also black shirt and jacket. She knew their color, the warm feeling to them, even in the cold air. Going down stairs, she would sit and eat breakfast, letting her hair dry a bit. "Velum, I got your backpack packed and made you lunch, your escort around school will be a lovely lady named Morgan." Almost choking on her cereal, she coughed slightly, looking in her mother's direction. "I know my way around the school mother, we practiced for weeks, why do I need an escort?" turning back to her food and eating the rest of it, she would slip on the shoes she was given. "You need an escort because it will be harder to move around with so many other students, and it'll give you a friend." Her mother said in a nice tone, not wanting to upset her daughter further. "Alright, but I will still use my cane, no hand holding." Saying roughly as she brushed out her long silky hair, her mother had told her it was really bright blonde, almost white. Letting the curls bend downward. Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, her mother her guided her briskly on the cold, almost frozen sidewalk. After reassuring her mother that everything was all right, she was left with the others on the sidewalk, three students in the younger grade, and a group of three girls in Velum's grade. The girls crowded around her like a fly to trash, the lead girl, who was apparently named heather, had a very annoying voice, she had the need to repeat the words "Like", "Totally", and "omg" over and over. Heather talked about how pretty she was, and then she would insult Velum's clothes and appearance. It stopped when she touched Velum's hair, within the second, a sharp crack would sound as Velum smacked her roughly on the face, no sympathy for her loud crying. The younger students would laugh, until a girl looked at Velum and asked the question she hated to answer. "Are you blind?" The girls voice was sweet, like strawberries or honey, yet it was also very hoarse, probably from the cold air. Velum, looking down and sighing, said in a fragile and dainty tone, hearing the bus in the distance "Yes, now lets hurry, the bus is coming." Hopefully attempting to drop the subject to no avail. The younger students would laugh at Heather, teasing her about how she got hit by a blind girl, in their laughter, Velum would actually protect the annoying girl with her statement. "I'm not blind, I simply cannot see, now if you are going to insult her over her faults on touching me, then I suggest you learn from her mistakes and act like proper people." Turning away, she patted the side of the bus, only ramming into the pole that extended from the front slightly. Boarding a few seconds later, the bus was incredibly loud, boys would whistle and touch her and she would touch something wet or sticky, she was lucky enough to have her "escort" save her a seat. Morgan apparently had brown hair and pale skin, green eyes to accompany her. Velum would've stayed at home sick if she knew what she was about the face. The most irritating person Velum ever knew. Morgan. She was a very popular person, apparently. Shout and laughs would call at her, but she had to "lay down the rules first." Morgan greeted her with a sharp hello and a thick voice, saying without Velum's response. "Okay, here is how things are going to go. I will show you around, you will say nothing to my friends or boyfriend, and don't you think that we are friends, because I'm only doing this so the teachers like me and so I can meet Brick outside of class, okay?" Brick, was apparently her gorilla of a boyfriend, playing defense in the schools football team. Pulling back her anger, Velum smiled and nodded, gripping the white folded pole in her hands tight enough that they hurt. "Yes master." Saying in a fragile, slightly British voice, only to be scoffed at and ignored. The rest of the trip was her leaning on the window and thinking while Morgan talked to forty people at once.


End file.
